Hydro Power Plant
"Tired of constantly worrying about your power supply? Then make use of natural energy and build a Hydro Power Plant! Complete tasks, help workers and finish the construction in time to get an extra prize!" "Help the workers build the Hydro Power Plant, mange the work process and don't neglect your contruction site. Complete all the stages to get the one-of-a-kind Hydro Power Plant." Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items maked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe ''"The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time (10 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward."'' Inside the safe you will find: *10 *100,000 *1 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #1 of Blueprints for building "Nanogenerator") Construction Task 1: Work Won't Wait '''Part 1 (Reward: 1,500 , 25 ) * Place 1 Fountain of Fortune'‡' (10 coins) * Plant 10 Trees on Hill'‡' Part 2 (Reward: 1,500 , 30 ) * Deliver 15 batches of Paper to the Warehouse'‡' (1 h each @ Paper Mill) Part 3 (Reward: 2,000 , 40 ) * Find 20 Workers in the city ( citizens wandering around town, 400 20 h ). Takes at three hours before you start to see workers. * Find 10 Suitcases (collect profits from Entertainment Facilities) Construction Task 2: Comfort Food Part 1 (Reward: 2,000 , 50 ) * Deliver 15 Milkshakes to the Warehouse‡''' (5 m each @ Dairy Factory) * Deliver 15 batches of Cookies to the Warehouse‡''' (1 h each @ Confectionary Plant) Part 2 (Reward: 2,500 , 60 ) * Have 3 level 2 Tennis Courts'‡' (9 Granite, 6 Limestone @ Quarry & 48 Hammers, 72 Trowels, gifts from friends) * Have a level 5 Manor‡''' '''Part 3 (Reward: 2,500 , 70 ) * Hire 10 Welders'‡' (10 h each @ Construction Institute) * Produce 40 units of Aluminum'‡' (4 h each @ Mine) Construction Task 3: Walk the Talk Part 1 (Reward: 3,000 , 80 ) * Sell 250,000 worth of goods from warehouse * Do 1 Achievement Part 2 (Reward: 3,000 , 90 ) * Find 10 Rulers (visiting friends) * Produce 20 Shirts'‡' (1 h each @ Weaving Factory ) Part 3 '''(Reward: ? , ? ) * ? Construction Task 4: Attention to Detail '''Part 1 (Reward: 4,000 , 120 ) *Receive 5 Turbines as a gift * Produce 20 batches of Paint'‡' (15 m each @ Oil Refinery ) Part 2 (Reward: 4,000 , 130 ) *Help the workers - accumulate 1,500 energy (75 h ) * Receive 15 Silver Medals Part 3 '''(Reward: ? , ? ) *? Construction Task 5: A Worthy Reward= (Reward: $4500 , 140 * 15 gold coins * 3 elite rubies '''Done! ‡''' '''These items can be made in advance